Love, love me do
by ItiMoonBlack
Summary: De l'amitié à l'amour O.S en trois parties. Quelques souvenirs des cinqs premières années de Rémus, un Siri un peu curieux et têtu, un jeu : "Dis moi quelque chose sur lui", des regards, des envies... Yaoi.Rémus.Sirius
1. Souvenirs

Bonjour!

Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Cette histoire est à moi...

A ma Béta, Lwella, à qui je prends le peu de temps qu'elle a : Merci! Hug ma Lwel-chan... Je sais que cet O.S est loin d'être parfait(comme moi "-) et qu'il n'a rien à voir avec notre grande histoire d'Amitié ; mais je te le dédie...Grâce à toi que je poste mes ch'tis trucs et que je progresse doucement...juste...merci d'être là!

Si vous l'avez déjà lu et que vous le relisez(on sait jamais) oui il y a eu quelques ajouts.

* * *

On dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. Pour James et Lily, c'est vrai... Mais de l'amitié à l'amour ?

Et bien je dirais que de l'amitié à l'amour, le passage est parfois long, difficile... Nous rêvons de l'instant ou l'on sera enfin dans les bras de l'autre. Quand enfin il cessera d'y avoir de la gêne, de la peine, de la douleur, de la solitude et des doutes entre nous...  
Durant la traversée, on se retourne, on se questionne : "Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux revenir en arrière? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux rester caché?" On prend peur, on se demande : "Et si ça ne marchait pas, que va t-il rester de nous? Et s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose?" Et dans ces moments, même si l'autre est près de nous et nous tend la main, on se ment, on recule...  
D'autres jours on ne se dit rien, on avance porté par un espoir fou, l'espoir que notre amour est de toute façon réciproque, que ça ne peut que marcher...

Les autres nous regardent impatients, nous sermonnant, voulant désespérément que l'on soit enfin ensemble, las d'attendre. Certains envient ce que nous vivons car cet amour est rare...

Il y a les moments où l'on est proches, à un cil de franchir les derniers mètres mais on attend, on se taquine, on s'observe, on joue avec l'autre, on essaye tout de même de résister, on hésite encore un peu...

Car il arrive un jour où tout retour est impossible...Et aujourd'hui est un de ces jours là mais je ne le sais pas encore...

ooooOoooo

Les deux semaines d'examen de cinquième année étaient enfin terminées: plus de révisions, de parchemins à rendre, de longues soirées à réviser, ni de cours ou de professeurs.

Il avait beau aimé apprendre, il aimait aussi les vacances!

Dans deux jours, il retrouverait ses parents, sa maison. Il voyait déjà sa mère le serrer dans ses bras, le regarder et lui dire : «Tu as encore grandi! ». Elle lui poserait un million de questions sur les cours, les examens, ses amis, les filles... une vraie mère poule. Ses parents prenaient leurs vacances au mois de juillet pour être avec lui. Son père travaillait au ministère en tant qu'auror et sa mère tenait une petite librairie sur le chemin de Traverse, d'où son amour inconditionnel pour les livres.

Il raconterait ses aventures, pas toutes bien sûr! Et ses parents le gâterait comme un enfant, lui achetant de nouveaux vêtements sorciers et moldus à la mode.

Il comprenait que ses parents s'inquiètent pour lui. Il est vrai qu'ils ne se voyaient qu'aux vacances de Noël. Alors pendant les grandes vacances, ses parents voulaient lui faire plaisir, et en profiter pour passer du temps avec lui. Il aimait les voir, passer du temps avec eux et les aimait… Mais, il y avait lui, _lui_, qui lui manquerait bien plus que les autres…

Son soupir, désespéré, retentit faiblement dans le silence qui régnait ici, au bord du lac.

Au château, les autres étudiants fêtaient la fin des examens. Lui assis près de la rive, contre un arbre, s'isolait loin d'eux, de ces gens dont il ne pouvait partager la joie…Car il y avait _lui_… Cinq ans qu'il le connaissait…Et un bout de temps qu'il ressentait plus qu'il ne devrait…

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans les souvenirs de ces cinq dernières années.

Il se souvint de James et Sirius. Ils étaient rapidement devenus complices, dès l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train… Puis, peu de temps après la rentrée, ils avaient pris Peter sous leurs ailes quand ils avaient vu les Serpentard s'en prendre à lui. On ne touche pas aux membres de notre maison…

Même s'il avait très envie d'être avec eux, il préférait rester à la bibliothèque seul ou avec Lily avec qui il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié. Ils travaillaient ou discutaient et il l'avait aidé à s'intégrer dans le monde sorcier. Lui et ses parents vivaient des deux manières : des chaudrons à la vaisselle qui se faisait toute seule en passant par des photos animées et les potions. Mais il avait aussi une télévision, une voiture, un réfrigérateur...

Il ne voulait pas devenir trop proche des garçons à cause de ce qu'il était... Il se contentait donc de leur dire bonjour, de les observer, les envier… Il répondait à quelque unes de leurs questions mais la plupart du temps, il restait à l'écart afin qu'ils n'en aient pas l'occasion. Il avait peur que s'ils se lient, ils cherchent à en savoir plus sur lui, à le suivre lors des pleines lunes où il s'éclipsait du dortoir... Il avait peur de s'attacher… Avec Lily aussi mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de risque pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle alors que lorsqu'il regardait Sirius, il éprouvait un sentiment différent…Il se savait déjà différent…

Néanmoins, les trois autres étaient tenaces. Sirius et James n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'on leur dise non! Ils l'avaient plusieurs fois attendu après les cours, se plaçant toujours avec lui aux repas. Ensuite, il leur avait prêté main forte pour une blague... il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à l'air attendrissant de Sirius…

Au début, il savait qu'il était davantage comme un défi pour eux…

Siri et James allaient à la bibliothèque avec lui pour l'empêcher d'être seul. En ce qui concerne James, c'était aussi pour aussi observer Lily, qui d'ailleurs ne le regardait même pas. Ensuite d'autres blagues suivirent ainsi que des soirées aux dortoirs, des nuits blanches à chercher les passages secrets du château en évitant Rusard, des longues conversations sur tout et rien. Un lien se tissa lentement entre eux renforcé par leurs attentions, leurs inquiétudes suite à ses absences, qui le touchait tant…

C'était cette année là la première fois qu'il montait sur un balai et ses prouesses avaient bien fait rire ses camarade de chambre, Sirius avait vu là une bonne occasion de se rapprocher de lui.

Il vécu des moments de bonheur teinté de remord jusqu'au second trimestre de la seconde année. Ils lui avaient donné rendez-vous dans une salle secrète qu'ils avaient découvert et déclaré comme leur repère à la fin de leur première année.

_James et Peter étaient assis dans un fauteuil, face à Rémus et Sirius, personne ne parlait. Rémus trouvait ses lacets de chaussures très intéressants, les maraudeurs voulaient lui parler et il se doutait de quoi._

_Il était absent chaque mois, personne ne le remarquait sauf eux puisqu'il ne dormait pas au dortoir. C'était Sirius, qui avait brisé le silence en lui demandant très directement et sans aucun tact, à la Sirius:_

_-"Dis Rem tu es un loup-garou? "_

_Incapable de bouger, imaginant déjà les garçons le rejeter et le dénoncer aux autres, Rémus ne put retenir ses larmes. Depuis si longtemps il n'avait pas pleuré, il ne se laissait jamais aller, affrontant tout avec courage. Refusant de se laisser aller, d'être faible…_

_Pourquoi à 12 ans n'avait-il pas le droit de vivre normalement? D'avoir des amis. Tout était déjà si compliqué... Les transformations étaient si douloureuses! N'avait-il pas droit lui aussi à un peu de bonheur?_

_A neuf ans, il s'était fait mordre et cela avait été comme un viol car ce soir là on lui avait pris une partie de lui, son innocence. Son âme avait été arraché, sali par un monstre, le faisant en devenir un._

_Ses parents avaient du déménager dans une maison isolée, construire une cave pour ses nuits de pleine lune, seul, à se mordre, se griffer. Son seul réconfort était ses parents qui ne le craignait pas. A cette époque, leurs finances furent affectées par les potions, les crèmes de soins et le déménagement. Et il s'en voulait énormément pour cela. Heureusement un petit rayon de soleil avait fait irruption dans son monde si sombre: son père avait eu une promotion l'année d'après, leur permettant de vivre beaucoup mieux. _

_Puis il y avait eu Dumbledore, lui offrant ainsi Poudlard et des amis. Il l'aimait vraiment ce grand homme, qui ne le considérait pas comme un monstre et qui était venu jusque chez lui pour convaincre ses parents, ainsi que lui même. Ensuite, il y eu eux: Sirius, James et Peter s'acharnant à faire de lui leur ami._

_Maintenant, ils allaient le rejeter, ceux avec qui il se sentait tout simplement vivant! Maintenant, il se voyait seul, chez lui, dans sa chambre vide d'éclats de rire; de ronflements la nuit et de grognements le matin. _

_Sur l'instant, il voulait mourir que cette douleur dans sa poitrine cesse. Ne plus rien ressentir, surtout cette main qui enserrait son cœur: elle y plantait ses ongles profondement l'agrippant, le griffant, le faisant saigner. Sans eux il n'aurait plus de raison de se raccrocher à la vie. Il n'aurait plus qu'à partir… Il débarrasserait ainsi ses parents du poids qu'il était et surtout il ne vivrait plus dans la peur de mordre quelqu'un._

_Mais, quand il sentit Sirius le prendre dans ses bras fermement et le traiter d'idiot, il avait relevé la tête et rencontrer deux prunelles bleus envoûtantes un peu embué et un sourire craquant. Il comprit mais n'osait y croire. _

_Pourtant, Sirius lui confirma en le regardant dans les yeux et en essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts :_

_«Nous ne te laisserons pas Rémus, pour nous tu ne seras jamais un montre, tu seras toujours l'un des nôtres. Tu es juste indispensable à nos vies. Aie confiance en moi je te le promets, jamais je ne te laisserai seul, il faudrait qu'on m'attache ou qu'on m'enferme»._

C'étaient ces paroles d'enfants qui continuaient à apaiser son esprit torturé et son cœur blessé dans ses jours sombres où il pensait à partir…

_Il avait tourné ensuite le regard vers les deux autres qui lui avait sourit. Il avait senti des larmes couler à nouveau, ému, trop longtemps il avait gardé ses émotions. Se sentait bien tout simplement bien. Il pleurait mais était heureux, il avait envie de rire aussi. C'était étrange..._

_Ce soir là, il était heureux d'avoir de tels amis, peu aurait agi comme eux…_

_Il avait sentit le corps de Sirius contre lui, le réchauffer en lui frictionnant le dos, et dire des idioties finissant par le faire rire._

_Il les avait remercié d'être juste là... Puis s'excusa de ses mensonges et leur expliqua tout : sa morsure, les douleurs des transformations, de la cave chez lui, l'inquiétude de ses parents, puis Dumbledore, le saule cogneur…_

Il se rappelait, maintenant, que tout le temps de son récit, Sirius avait gardé un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se rappelait qu'à ce moment là, il se sentait vraiment bien dans les bras de Sirius.

Suite à cette soirée, ils avaient décidé de devenir animagus. Remus voulait les en dissuader mais en vain. Et en attendant de pouvoir l'accompagner, ils prenaient soin de lui. Sirius, qui avec James, avait déjà découvert un passage secret, allait lui chercher du chocolat à Honeydukes. Mais le plus touchant pour lui c'était leurs nuits blanches… Après la pleine lune, il s'endormait jusqu'au petit matin. Pompom, infirmière dévouée et attentionnée lui donnait des potions. Elle soignait aussi rapidement ses cicatrices pour qu'il ne soit pas trop marqué. Ensuite grâce à une potion qui le maintenait éveillé, il allait en cours mais sa fatigue était présente. Alors les trois autres maraudeurs ne dormaient presque pas afin d'être aussi fatigué que lui et que personne ne remarque son état.

En troisième année, ils pouvaient aller à Pré au lard légalement et ils s'y plaisaient beaucoup. Ils n'avaient pas à se cacher sous la cape de James. Ils n'avaient pas à se camoufler dans leur habits au bar afin d'éviter d'être reconnu. Mais c'était quand même moins exaltant…

Remus se souvenait encore de la fois où ils avaient essayé en vain de rentrer dans un pub pour acheter du whisky pur feu mais des têtes pendu dur un fil leur avaient interdit d'entrer. Ils avaient vite déguerpi en courant sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas droit d'être en dehors du château…

Mais ce dont il se rappelait douloureusement c'était que Sirius sortais avec des filles, et lui rongeait son frein… Il ne supportait pas de le voir avec des filles. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait mais avait du mal à l'accepter. Il avait envie de le tirer loin de tes toutes ses folles qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment, qui ne voyait que le beau joueur de Quidditch. James s'était fait recruter en seconde année mais Paddy avait dû attendre cette année là qu'un des postes de batteur soit libre. Il se rappelait encore comment il était anxieux pour Sirius lors des sélections.

Ils avaient aussi commencé de nouveaux cours dont le cour de « Soins aux Créatures Magique ». Avec certains animaux, il n'avait aucun problème mais certains sentait ce qu'il était, il restait à l'écart protégé par ses camarades de chambre qui veillaient à ce que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

L'été qui avait suivi cette troisième année avait aussi inauguré un changement dans ses vacances d'été, au mois d'Aout, James avait invité Peter, Sirius et lui à passer du temps chez lui une fois la pleine lune passé. Ils avaient campé dans le jardin, grillaient des marshmallows, s'étaient raconté des histoires effrayantes entendues par un parent, un voisin. Ils avaient parlé de ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard mais aussi de crimes étrange qu'un mage noir et des fidèles exécutaient. Ils en savaient peux sur le sujet, les adultes les tenant le plus à l'écart.

En quatrième année, les cours étaient de plus en plus fascinants, il apprenait des choses beaucoup plus utiles en « Décence contre les Forces du Mal, » la matière où il excellait. Il avait adoré apprendre tout ses sorts de défense et d'attaque.

Il était pour la première fois sorti avec une fille, Fiona... C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il s'était dit qu'il devrait peut être essayé quand même avec une fille (il faut essayer pour savoir) et oublierait alors peut être les sentiments interdits qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Sirius.

Mais il ne pouvait oublier ses sentiments, il rêvait même de lui, il s'en voulait d'aimer son ami... Et puis être tombé sur Pad nu dans la salle de bain ne l'avait pas aidé…

Avoir vu Sirius ainsi, lui avait rappelé ce qu'il essayait d'oublier. Il passa moins de temps avec Fiona, s'isolant le plus possible. Cette dernière, lasse, le quitta, ce qu'il ne déplora pas.

Les filles ça n'était vraiment pas pour lui…

Ils avaient aussi appris plus de choses sur le mage noir Voldemort dont personne n'osait prononcer le nom, eux si, au contraire! Peter lui ne voulait pas mais à part une réflexion, ils ne lui firent pas de réflexion. Tous les adultes essaient de les préserver mais dans la gazette des crimes étaient relatés trop régulièrement. Souvent suite aux infos du journal, des élèves se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie car un de leur proche était mort. Un climat tendu s'installa et ils

tentèrent à leur manière d'y faire face avec leurs blagues. Ils essayaient de faire sourire les autres et y parvenaient plutôt bien, ils essayaient de profiter avant de sortir de Poudlard.

Cette année, la cinquième, il avait été nommé préfet, cette confiance que Dumbledore avait en lui, il ne la comprenait pas. Mais il lui était très reconnaissant. Seuls les maraudeurs comprenaient ce que cela représentait réellement pour lui.

James, qui lui avait été nommé capitaine de Quidditch, lui avait dit qu'il avait deviné les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Sirius, il était très observateur. Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Rémus avait prit peur mais le brun l'avait rassuré tout de suite le prenant même dans ses bras.

Prongs était horrible avec ses ennemis mais était quelqu'un de toujours très attentionné avec ses amis, il se préoccupait toujours de leur état. Il leur avait déjà dit, sans raison, un soir, que s'il le fallait, il donnerait sa vie pour eux et pour leurs futurs enfants. Les autres avaient répondu la même chose sauf Peter qui dormait.

La grande complicité qui unissait Sirius à Remus fut mise à l'épreuve lorsque le brun envoya Snape à la cabane hurlante, une nuit de pleine lune, au début du mois. Ils passèrent tous des moments difficiles jusqu'à ce qu'avec l'aide de James, ils finissent par se réconcilier. Le jeune homme fougueux occupait toujours son cœur. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, il l'aimait toujours, il savait que Siri n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences, qu'il n'avait pas voulu le faire souffrir. Il lui avait peut être vite pardonné mais les jours loin de lui, lui avait paru aussi long que des mois.

Peu après qu'ils se soient réconciliés, il y eut une fille, Julia. Elle sollicita son aide en DFCM pour l'examen. Sirius la détestait et une part de Remus espérait que ce soit par jalousie, mais une autre lui disait qu'il se montait la tête. Elle l'embrassa, il ne l'aimait pas, n'était pas attiré par elle mais il répondit à son baiser, pour une fois il n'avait pas eu envie de réfléchir. Après les pénibles jours qui s'étaient écoulés, il voulait se laisser aller, n'écoutant pas ses petites voix qui lui disaient: «Sirius».

Adroitement aidé de Lily, il quitta rapidement Julia. En sortant avec elle, il avait l'impression désagréable de trahir Sirius et il savait que ce n'était pas de cette manière que les choses pourraient évoluer...

Un soir, après une ronde, il s'était confié à Lily, elle était comme une sœur. Il lui avait tout dit ce soir là : son état de loup, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Paddy, la raison de leur éloignement...Et elle lui avait avoué avoir deviné tout ça...

Mais le souvenir de cette année qu'il chérissait plus que tout, celui qui le marquerait pour toute sa vie, c'etait cette preuve d'insouciance mais surtout d'amitié: la présence lors des pleines lunes de ses amis: Prongs, Queudver et Padfoot, c'était les surnoms trouvés par James pour les désigner. Lui, ils l'appelaient Moony et il aimait ça surtout quand Sirius disait : «mon Moony»...

Et ce qu'il aimait encore d'avantage c'était les regards noirs que lançaient Sirius aux filles qui s'intéressaient un peu trop à lui, et les mains possessives qu'il posait sur ses épaules, ses bras,

ses hanches... Les mains douces qui effleuraient les siennes...Et ses regards doux, tendres... Et parfois même, il croyait lire dans ses eaux troubles un certain désir...

Ce qui le faisait douter et enrager c'était toutes ses filles...!

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un peu plus loin, un homme l'observait. Et ce dernier aussi repensait à ces dernières années, à lui surtout...

* * *

_A suivre..._

Alors cet O.S, je l'ai écris l'année dernière, c'était à l'époque mon premier O.S fini, enfin mon premier texte fini. J'ai l'ai découpé pour le modifier afin de pouvoir le poster... (Sinon c'était pire que ce que vous avez lu!)Une envie que j'ai eu...Il est donc completement écris pas encore totalement revu... J'essayerai de poster la suite rapidement.

Merci d'avoir lu...

Et si vous avez aimé, je suis contente!Sinon ben tant pis!Je ne vous ai pas forcé... non je plaisante, j'en suis désolé!

Kissoous  
Moon


	2. Dis moi

Et voilà la suite!J'ai changé le titre...

**Disclamer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Cette histoire est à moi...

**Merci** Om66 pour ta review anonyme, tes compliments! Et **merci** aussi à : Loulou, Sid, leyya09 et Liri!

Et Lwel-chan chérie, _**Merci **_pour la correction...!: )

* * *

Le bruit de la pluie le fit émerger de ses pensées. Il sourit. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout doucement alors qu'il inspirait profondément, appréciant cette odeur si particulière. Un frisson le parcourut. Il laissa l'air trop frais de ce mois de juin infiltrer ses poumons.

L'arbre le protégeait. Les yeux toujours fermés, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre sa main devant lui pour laisser la pluie glisser le long de ses doigts et caresser sa paume. L'eau s'infiltra sous la manche de sa chemise et fila sur son bras, son épaule puis se glissa sur sa clavicule. Quelques gouttes aventureuses descendirent sur son omoplate et coulèrent le long de son dos, chatouillant sa hanche sensible.

Il soupira tout en se séchant d'un coup de baguette et se rappela pourquoi il était venu s'isoler ici : Sirius était accaparé par une fille qui lui faisait les yeux doux, ne cessait de le complimenter sur la dernière rencontre de Quidditch et lui touchait le bras, l'épaule, la cuisse... Bref, tout ce qu'elle pouvait!  
Siri avait pourtant déjà flirté avec plusieurs filles ; sept en tout précisément... Mais même après tout ce temps, il n'y était pas habitué! Et ça l'agaçait… Il se sentait ridicule… Il ne savait pas jusqu'où Sirius avait été avec elles...Ce n'est pas un sujet qu'ils abordaient facilement tous les deux!

La pluie diminua puis s'arrêta, le laissant seul. Comment pouvait-on supporter cela? Lui ne pouvait pas! Jaloux…Il était incroyablement jaloux! Dans ces moments là, il valait mieux qu'il soit loin... pour le bien de la fille… Son corps, son esprit, sa magie se révoltaient et s'indignaient! C'était à le rendre fou! Non il ne lui appartenait pas, il le savait bien! Mais pourtant, une ombre perfide lui soufflait le contraire…Que sa place était près de lui, qu'il n'était qu'à lui! A lui seul!

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur sa droite puis une respiration un peu rapide résonna et enfin une odeur humaine titilla ses narines. Quelqu'un arrivait et ce quelqu'un, c'était _lui_. Il le sentit s'asseoir à ses cotés, tendu tout comme lui. Aucun des deux ne parlait, restant plongés dans un silence inconfortable durant de trop longues minutes.

_Un de ces silences qu'on déteste plus que tout, un de ces silences où on ne sait quoi dire. On ne veut pas avoir l'air stupide, dire une banalité à faire pleurer ou une idiotie car on veut être aimé, estimé et non être juste «l'ami, celui qui fait rire». Car l'on veut juste être près de celui qu'on aime sans avoir à se justifier…_

Une brise se leva. Remus, simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise frissonna. Il n'eut pas le temps de jeter un sort… Sirius avait déjà déplié sa cape et jeté un sort afin de l'agrandir un peu... Il se glissa derrière Remus, étala ses jambes, colla son torse contre le dos du loup-garou

et l'enveloppa contre lui. Tandis qu'il fermait quelques boutons de la cape, son souffle caressa la nuque de Moony qui sourit doucement... Il tourna la tête, ils se regardèrent en se souriant.

_D'un sourire qui vous embaume le cœur, qui desserre la main qui l'empoignait. Un sourire qui se passe de mots car aucun n'est assez fort pour le définir… Il apaise les démons en vous, vous rend stupidement heureux. Et vous vous trouvez alors tellement con d'avoir été jaloux! Et ce sont les autres qui le deviennent car l'état dans lequel vous met ce sourire ne passe pas inaperçu... Sauf pour celui qui en est à l'origine…_

La dernière fois où tous les deux s'étaient retrouvés aussi proches, c'était lorsque Moony avait perdu ses grands parents. Il avait alors 13 ans et était venu s'isoler ici. Sirius l'avait entouré comme il le faisait à l'instant et réconforté jusqu'à ce que les larmes cessent et soient remplacées par des rires sous les chatouilles de Siri...

Sirius s'installa plus confortement contre l'arbre et Moony sentit l'entre-jambe endormi de Siri dans le bas de son dos. Gêné, il s'éloigna le plus possible, se tenant ainsi le plus droit qu'il pouvait et cela dans une position plutôt inconfortable. Il ne vit donc pas la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Siri... Le brun passa une de ses mains sous le dos de la chemise de son loup et laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau froide et zébrée de quelques cicatrices. Il garda cependant l'autre main sagement sur son propre ventre...Ces caresses détendirent un peu Rémus. Cette fois le silence ne le gênait plus, il était tout simplement bien…

Sirius ne tint pas longtemps sa langue, ce qui n'étonna nullement le châtain...

_- Moony? Pourquoi es-tu parti?_

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit.

_-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? On s'amusait bien avec les filles, Barbara..._ Insista le plus vieux.

Remus se raidit et une fois de plus, ne vit pas le léger sourire de Sirius.

-Rien dit-il d'un ton faussement détaché, réprimant l'envie d'ailler taillader en mille petits morceaux cette petite...cette sale...cette...cette...Barbara! Barbara et son long nez droit, Barbara et ses beaux et longs cheveux, Barbara et ses seins, Barbara et son corps parfait sans cicatrice... Rien que ce nom lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'il se forçait d'ignorer…

_-Rien?_

-Non! Et pourquoi n'es tu pas resté avec elle si tu t'amusais si bien? Dit-il d'un ton amer.

Fixant les étoiles, il glissa machinalement ses doigts dans l'herbe et arracha des touffes furieusement.

_-Déjà arrête! Si je suis là c'est parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Ensuite ne me dis pas "_rien"_, je te connais. Tu vas mal depuis un moment. J'ai attendu que tu viennes me parler, te confier. Tu es distant... C'est à cause d'une fille?_

-Il n'y a pas de fille; soupira Moony.

_-Allez, tu peux me le dire. C'est à cause de Julia? Tu regrettes de l'avoir quitté?_

-Non...je…non rien...

_-Rémus! Ne me mens pas! Je ne suis pas stupide..._

Il fit l'erreur de tourner la tête et de regarder Sirius. Ce dernier l'appelait rarement par son prénom...Merlin, qu'il détestait lui mentir...

-Je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'a ce que tu me dises! L'avertit Sirius.

Il savait que sur ce point, Pad était parfaitement sérieux. Il était la personne la plus tenace qu'il connaissait... Pouvait-il lui dire? Au fond de lui, il avait envie mais ne savait pas quoi et comment lui dire…Et s'il réagissait mal? Une partie de lui se dit alors que dans ce cas Sirius ne méritait pas l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et puis au fond de lui, il gardait toujours l'espoir que ses sentiments soient partagés…

_Parfois, on a juste envie d'avancer…Aucune envie d'écouter la petite voix peureuse et inquiète qui nous dit: «Non! Il va te rejeter! Tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés! Ses sourires, ses regards sont juste amicaux, c'est toi qui te monte la tête! Tout va changer!»_

_Et on envoie se faire voir la petite voix, les doutes! On prend confiance en soi, en ce qu'on est, en ce qu'on ressent… Parce que l'on veut que ça change! On veut plus! On le veut lui tout entier entièrement, à nous: son cœur, son corps son âme, tout! On prend le risque de tout briser… Parce que l'on ne veut plus vivre dans ses rêves!_

Il n'osa pas le regarder mais eu le courage de dire tout bas :

-Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais plus qu'attiré par quelqu'un, depuis un bout de temps et…enfin…

_«Continue» _l'incita doucement Sirius, laissant sa main glisser de haut en bas le long de la colonne vertébrale…

Et s'il se trompait…Non! Il ne fallait pas laisser le doute s'insinuer! Il ne put s'empêcher de le supplier, au cas où…

-Ne me hais pas Paddy, promets moi que tu ne me détesteras pas!

- Moony, avec James vous êtes tout pour moi, je ne te détesterais pas, jamais… Je te le promets.

Sirius le regardait impatient, attendant que Moony lui dise ce qu'il voulait entendre…

Rémus ferma ses yeux quelques secondes, prit une grande inspiration puis le fixa décidé :

-Je... - il mordilla sa lèvre comme souvent quand il était nerveux, puis inspira une grand bouffée d'air qui par sa fraicheur lui brûla les poumons et avoua- ... C'est un homme qui m'attire.

Sirius faussement fâché et aussi un peu déçu (il aurait voulu plus) lui demanda :

_-Je sais quelle est la mentalité des gens en ce qui concerne l'homosexualité mais crois-tu vraiment que je vais te haïr? Comment peux-tu douter de m… de moi? Je ne t'ai jamais trahi._

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles, elles étaient fausses… Il baissa les yeux et manqua le sourire un peu triste et les yeux chaleureux. Il l'avait déjà trahi et se sentait encore coupable; les événements du mois étaient encore présents… Mais il n'eut le temps de s'apitoyer... Rémus grogna légèrement et recula, rapprochant son dos plus près de lui, pour l'inciter à continuer les caresses qu'il avait stoppé, perdu dans ses remords…

Amusé, Siri pencha la tête pour murmurer à son oreille :

_-Je suis attiré par un homme, moi aussi_.

Sous ses doigts, il sentit son loup frissonner. Il aurait voulut embrasser et mordiller ce lobe mais Remuis lui coupa son élan, tournant brusquement la tête, ne lui laissant qu'une nuque pâle recouverte de douces mèches de cheveux châtain. Il souffla dessus et déposa ses lèvres pour un léger baiser. Il dut se retenir de lécher et aspirer cette peau pour la marquer... Moony n'était qu'a lui!

_-Alors dis-moi qui il est. _Repris le brun.

- Dis le-moi, toi…

_-Je t'ai demandé en premier…_

_Parce que l'on a parfois juste envie de jouer le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, envie de le tester, de le pousser, de briser ses remparts, de le voir quitter sa bulle, de le faire craquer… Va t-il enfin nous sauter dessus? Nous embrassera-t-il doucement ou avec fougue?_

Rémus, ignorant la douleur dans son cou, se tourna autant qu'il put vers Sirius dont la main se trouvait maintenant sur un endroit sensible, le caressant doucement, du bout des doigts. Remus remua: les doigts taquins le chatouillaient...  
Il avait peur... Partagé entre l'espoir que Sirius soit attiré par un homme et la peur qui faisait monter ses larmes, la peur de ne pas être cet homme. Sa sensibilité exacerbée lui était, comme ce soir, insupportable. Cette putain de peur qui vous paralyse! Mais il ne la laissa pas prendre le contrôle…Les yeux doux de Sirius l'aidait à se ressaisir.

_Car il y a toujours le «Et si» qui nous fait douter…_

-Je te le dis si tu me le dis d'abord. Sourit t-il finement

_-On peut continuer longtemps comme ça alors dis moi._ Supplia Sirius.

-Non. Et puis si tu veux vraiment continuer comme ça ok ! De toute façon, (_Rémus sourit franchement)_ je tiendrai plus longtemps que toi…Tu n'as aucune patience!

_-Moi? Pas patient? Ok, on va voir on restera là toute la nuit mais tu craqueras, et avant moi! Dit-il en bougonnant._

_Parce que ce n'est pas facile de tout risquer… On attend que l'autre fasse le premier pas… Mais il ne faut pas trop attendre car quand ce premier ne vient pas, les doutes nous éloignent et nous séparent… Et tout fini avant même de commencer…_

Préférant être face à Sirius, Remus détacha la cape, qui retomba sur son propriétaire. Ce dernier fronça les yeux et croisa les bras de façon boudeuse. Il s'assit face à lui, tout près de lui et croisa les jambes qu'ils laissa tomber contre les cuisses toujours écartées de Siri. Il s'appuya sur une de ses paumes, pencha la tête et plongea à nouveaux dans les yeux où il ne distinguait que peu de bleu... Tout en comptant intérieurement les secondes…

20 secondes. Il se dit qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète... D'être là avec lui...Pad pensait la même chose...

Ils se fixaient sans ciller, attendant de voir qui craquerait le premier...

Ça le démangeait. Il voulait lui hurler que c'était lui, qu'il en était complètement fou. Qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble…

63 secondes. Il avait envie de l'embrasser... De poser se lèvres sur les siennes, les lécher, les aspirer, les mordiller, les entrouvrir de sa langue...

76 secondes. Le matin avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent, alors qu'il prenait juste conscience du monde autour de lui, c'était son prénom, son sourire, ses yeux qui lui venait en tête, qui le fais sourire; puis ouvrir les yeux pour aller discrètement ouvrir son rideaux afin de l'observer…

98 secondes. Sirius faisait des grimaces très stupides...

109 secondes. La journée, n'importe quelle petite chose pouvait lui faire penser à lui…Et divers endroit aussi le faisait penser à lui, notamment le fond droit de la bibliothèque où il lui avait demandé son aide pour la première fois; la salle de bain où il avait un après midi d'été fait une grande bataille d'eau, le placard du troisième étage où ils s'étaient cachés pour échapper à Rusard...

127 secondes.D'autres souvenirs surgissaient...

Les batailles de chocolat où il en mangeait jusqu'a ce que l'un d'eux soit malade ou au contraire celui qui tenait le plus longtemps sans en manger... Les séances de Spiritisme qu'il avait faites. Une fois chez lui, ils s'étaient entourés d'un cercle de sel, avaient placé une bougie entre eux et la bougie s'était éteinte, leurs faisant pousser un hurlement qui avait fait râlé ses parents qui dormaient à coté d'eux. Après, ils n'avaient plus osé sortir du cercle, ne sachant comment le briser... Les parties de cache cache dans le château le week end. Une fois, Sirius était resté caché plus de 48 heures...ratant le cours du lundi matin, ne sortant que lorsque son estomac l'obligea... Dumbledore savait certainement où il était, sachant tout, ou presque...

235 secondes. Siri avait l'air de réfléchir... C'était mauvais signe...

Et il y avait le soir juste avant de s'endormir…Il suffisait qu'il se concentre sur lui pour s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres...Sirius régnait en maître dans ses rêves doux où il se baladaient main dans la main, lisaient ensemble au lit...  
Et ses rêves , où ils ...  
_._

290 secondes. Il écarquilla les yeux, _il_ chantait

_Love, love me do.  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please, love me do.  
Whoa, love me do.  
Someone to love,  
Somebody new.  
Someone to love,  
Someone like you. _

_Love, love me do..._

C'était _les_ Beatles, un groupe aussi célèbre chez eux que chez les moldus...

Sans aucun sérieux mais quand même... Etait-ce un message?... Avec Siri, il savait que ce n'était pas innocent... Et c'est aussi ce qu'aurait pensé James et Lily. Le fait qu'ils sachent ses sentiments, les rendaient tellement plus _réels_…

330 secondes. Siri d'un mouvement de baguette les enveloppa de chaleur, le voyant frissonner.

_-J'ai une idée; _cria presque Sirius alors que Moony en était à 353.

-Je crains le pire…

Sirius se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire. Ses yeux possédaient cette lueur, celle qu'il aimait, celle qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas simplement des amis…

_-Tu me dis quelque chose sur lui et moi je te dis quelque chose sur lui! Allez Mooony s'il te plaaaaait…Moonyyy, Mon Moony, dis oui dis oui!_

Il prit les mains de son loup, les serrant et fit sa petite moue qu'il savait ..BLE !

Comment dire non à la personne qui vous donne envie de vous vous lever le matin? Dont la présence suffit à chasser vos démons. Comment dire non à la personne qui vous fait vous sentir vivant? Comment dire non à la personne qui vous rend fou? C'est impossible alors dire non quand cette personne vous fait _son_ sourire magnifique, c'est inimaginable!

Rémus hocha la tête et dit le premier truc qui lui passa par la tête :

- Il aime le Quidditch.

_-C'est l'un des meilleurs élève de Poudlard._

-Il est extraverti.

_-C'est quelqu'un de calme._

-Il sait me faire rire quand je vais mal.

_-Il est patient._

-Il peut être capricieux.

_-Il aime prendre soin des autres ._

-Il sait user de son regard de chien battu pour faire accepter ses idées ou s'excuser.

_-Il est maniaque, le seul à avoir toutes ses affaires toujours bien rangées._

-Il est sensible malgré l'air dur qu'il arbore.

_-Il aime, non...vénère le chocolat_

-Il a la peau mate.

-_Il est à Griffondor._

-Il a des cheveux noirs.

-J'aime quand il mâchouille sa plume lorsqu'il se concentre sur un devoir.

_-J'aime sa tête «tu me déranges» quand je l'interromps quand il lit._

-Il joue au poste de batteur.

_-Il a trois petits grains de beauté sur la joue qui se suivent._

-Il n'est pas à Serpentard.

-_Il ne respecte pas toujours le règlement malgré son insigne._

Il est le seul mec que je connaisse qui a peur des abeilles; se moqua Rémus...

... Qui se tû en réalisant que Sirius avez compris que c'était de lui qu'il parlait et se traita d'idiot de ne pas avoir réfléchi du tout! Il avait sortit cette phrase en pensant à un truc amusant sur Siri et le regrettait. Après tout, il était un abruti de rouge et or…Mais il ne baissa pas les yeux…

Paddy regardait Rémus souriant. Il n'était pas étonné... il savait, il avait compris depuis un bout de temps. Mais s'avouer qu'il ressentait lui aussi quelque chose avait été assez difficile. Quand ce soir, il avait vu Moony sortir, il avait jeté la sangsue et prit son courage pour faire bouger les choses. Pour qu'enfin cette tension, cette fausse amitié cesse…

Il continua alors voulant faire comprendre à Rémus qu'il était l'_homme_ :

_-Il réfléchit toujours avant de parler... Enfin en général…;_ murmura t-il.

Rémus, au fond de lui avait toujours gardé un petit espoir, qui était soit encouragé par l'attitude protectrice de Sirius ainsi, soit anéanti par la vue de ses conquêtes. Et à cet instant c'était plus qu'un espoir et il avait envie de rire, tout simplement…

_Le regard accroché, où le reste n'est plus mais où l'envie de résister persiste encore un peu, le temps de réaliser…Et pour laisser le temps à l'autre de s'en aller, si…_

Voyant Rem, troublé, et le regardait sans reprendre, Sirius continua :

-_Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il est attirant et ça le rend encore plus attrayant._

-Il ne met jamais correctement son uniforme, qu'il ne repasse pas, pour se donner un air rebelle mais ça lui va diablement bien…

-_Il se mordille la lèvre quand il est nerveux._

-Lui joue avec ses cheveux.

-_Les jeans qu'il met le week end lui font de jolies petites fesses._

-SIRIUS!

_-A toi !_

Remus se mordilla la lèvre.

-Lui aussi; murmura t-il.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux. Quelque chose était en train de changer. Cet instant, il l'avait espéré depuis trop longtemps tous les deux.

Sirius reprit :

-_J'adore son sourire._

-Il a une adorable petite fossette sur la joue droite quand il sourit.

-_Il sait pardonner._

-J'adore quand il chante, il a une voix magnifique.

-_Il a toujours son uniforme bien mis, ça lui donne un coté classe et intello._

-Il marmonne en dormant.

_-Il porte un parfum qui me rend fou._

Il me pousse à faire les choses que je n'ose pas.

-_Il trouve toujours les cadeaux parfaits._

-Il passe un temps fou sous la douche et s'y est même endormi une fois.

_-Il devine dès j'ai une idée derrière la tête._

-Il a plus que du mal à se lever le matin.

-_Il adore le thé avec beaucoup de miel._

-Lui est accro au café, et le prend avec un sucre et demi.

-_Il adore le roman moldu Peter Pan._

-Il voudrait aller visiter Paris.

-_Il adore lire d'énormes vieux grimoires poussiéreux._

-Il s'est déjà déguisé en fille.

-_Il est impressionnant quand il est en colère, rien que son regard "pétrifie"._

-Il est dépensier mais achète surtout pour les autres.

-_Il sait se déhancher surtout après quelques bierraubeurre._

-Il est très sexy quand il met un pantalon de cuir.

_-Il a un torse un peu poilu._

Une main de Sirius glissa sous la chemise de Remus qui se redressa légèrement. La main passa sur son ventre, frôlant la pointe de son nombril qui ressortait à moitié et remonta sur son torse. Les doigts jouèrent avec la ligne de ses poils entre ses tétons que ce toucher affectaient. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait, il était comme sur un balai, pris de vertige. Il sentit la main de Siri se retirer pour se poser sur sa cuisse et espéra que sa voix ne trahisse pas son état euphorique alors que Sirius rajoutait "_Et_ _aussi_ _musclé_ ". Il tentait de rester calme mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Il a le nom d'une étoile. Articula-t-il avec un peu de difficulté…

Sirius joua tranquillement avec une de ses mèches châtain, la délaissa pour caresser sa tempe, puis descendit délicatement ses doigts vers sa joue. Il ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi, c'était si doux. Ni regardé comme ça, son regard était brûlant, tout comme lui, brûlant de désir... Une main dans son dos l'emprisonnait, l'autre descendit encore, se glissa sur sa mâchoire puis dans son cou. Ses yeux ambrés brillaient sous les reflets de la lune et Pad se dit qu'il ne les avait encore jamais trouvé aussi brillants.

Paddy se rapprocha, suçota rapidement ses lèvres pour les mouiller; il ne voulait pas que Rémus les trouve sèches. Une légère brise passa entre eux et un cheveu du brun s'accrocha à ses lèvres humides. Cheveu que Moony enleva doucement, effleurant alors du bout des doigts la bouche de Siri...

Ils n'avaient plus envie de jouer. Ils se regardaient, sachant tous deux ce qui allait se passer... Ils ne pouvaient plus se mentir, tout avait été dit…Enfin après tout ce temps, ils y étaient…Ils ne voulaient et ne pouvaient plus se mentir…Enfin, ils y arrivaient à cet instant _là_…

_L_'_instant où tout retour est impossible… _

* * *

_A suivre..._

Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que si vous aviez aimé la première partie vous avez aussi aimé la seconde... :-)

Et...Barbara...désolé si l'une de vous s'appelle comme ça...mais...

Kissoous tous le monde!  
Moon


End file.
